


daddy

by theluvwitch



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 09:37:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22443916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theluvwitch/pseuds/theluvwitch
Summary: Auston’s mouth moves up to Freddie’s ear, “Fuck me, daddy,” He says breathlessly.
Relationships: Frederik Andersen/Auston Matthews
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	daddy

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by this article from the athletic https://theathletic.com/1548064/2020/01/23/when-auston-met-freddy-matthews-and-andersen-are-bffs-with-the-maple-leafs-and-now-all-stars-in-st-louis/?source=shared-article
> 
> it's honestly worth the price of the subscription alone 
> 
> unbeta'd.

They’re sitting on the couch kissing gently, their lips moving slowly in sync. Freddie has his hands resting on Auston’s thighs, rubbing against the thick muscle occasionally. Auston moves his lips down to Freddie’s jaw, then his neck, sucking on the skin. Freddie leans his head to rest against the couch, his eyes closing as Auston continues to suck a bruise on his neck. 

Auston grinds his hips down against Freddie, pressing his dick down on Freddie’s legs. Freddie can feel a slight bulge and it makes the blood rush to his own dick. Freddie moves his hands up to Auston’s ass and grabs the thick muscle, grinding Auston down onto his crotch. 

Auston’s mouth moves up to Freddie’s ear, “Fuck me, daddy,” He says breathlessly and gently bites on Freddie’s lobe.

Freddie feels his dick harden in his pants at Auston’s words. He keeps Auston grinding down on him, his own hips pumping up to get even more friction. 

“Go to the bedroom and get undressed,” Freddie commands in a deep voice. He takes his hands off of Auston to let him stand.

Auston scrambles off of Freddie’s lap, quickly getting his footing and walking down to their bedroom. Freddie admires the view, Auston’s tall frame disappearing down the hall into their room. 

Freddie waits a couple moments before getting up and going into their room to see Auston lying down on the bed, naked. He’s slowly stroking himself, his dick hard and leaking in his hand. 

“Did I say you could touch yourself?” Freddie asks.

Auston’s hand immediately stills and drops down on his side. He opens his eyes and looks at Freddie, “No, daddy,” He breathes out. 

Freddie walks over to the side of the bed and leans down, giving Auston a dirty kiss. He pulls away and Auston whines at the loss of contact, leaning forward. 

“Now I’m gonna fuck your mouth,” Freddie says and slides his pants down his legs, his dick springing up towards his stomach. 

“Yes daddy,” Auston says and kneels on the bed, his legs spread and ass in the air. 

Freddie takes Auston’s head and moves Auston’s mouth towards his dick. He feels Auston suck as the head of Freddie’s dick touch his lips. Auston hollows his cheeks and Freddie moans at the feeling of the tight suction around his cock. Freddie slowly lowers Auston’s mouth down the shaft of his dick until he can feel the tip touch the back of Auston’s throat. Auston chokes, the sound of his gagging echoing in the silent room. Freddie quickly lifts Auston off his dick, giving him a chance to breathe. 

Auston takes a deep breath and leans forward, trying to get Freddie’s dick in his mouth. Freddie lets him, relinquishing his tight hold on Auston’s head for a moment. He lets Auston suck a few more times before applying more pressure to Auston’s head again and dragging Auston’s mouth down the length of his dick. 

Freddie begins thrusting into Auston’s mouth, keeping his head in place. 

“You love having daddy’s cock in your mouth, hmm?” Freddie says. 

He feels Auston moan around his dick, the vibrations adding to the pleasure. 

Freddie smirks down at Auston, “Yeah baby, I know you do,” He says and continues thrusting into Auston’s mouth. 

Auston’s drooling now, his spit mixing with Freddie’s precome and dripping down Freddie’s dick, over his balls. 

“Want me to fuck you, baby?” Freddie asks and he speeds up his thrusts into Auston’s mouth, “Want daddy’s cock to fill you up?” 

Auston nods and moans around Freddie’s dick. 

“Ok baby, I got you,” Freddie says. 

Freddie stops his thrusting and slides his dick out of Auston’s mouth, “Move up on the bed,” He tells Auston and grabs the lube out of the nightstand. Auston’s now up on the bed, his head resting on a pillow and his ass is high in the air. 

Freddie grabs Auston’s cheeks, spreading them and revealing Auston’s hole and making Auston whimper, “So perfect and all for me,” Freddie says and Auston moans at that. 

Freddie grabs the lube and coats his fingers, dripping some over Auston’s hole. Freddie sees Auston flinch at the cold as it runs down his crack. Freddie slides in a finger past the tight muscle and feels Auston open up. 

Auston moans and pushes his hips back, trying to get more of Freddie’s finger in his ass. 

“Patience, baby,” Freddie says, keeping his pace slow, “Daddy’s got you,” 

“Another” Auston says, sounding breathless.

“Ok baby,” Freddie says and slides a second finger in alongside the first. 

Freddie’s pace picks up, his two fingers moving quickly in and out of Auston’s hole. Freddie curves his fingers upwards, hitting Auston’s prostate on every thrust. 

Auston moans as Freddie continues hitting his prostate, “Fuck, that’s so good,” He says. 

Freddie slips in a third and feels Auston’s hole opening up to accommodate his thick fingers. 

“I want your cock daddy,” Auston moans. 

“Fuck baby,” Freddie says before withdrawing his fingers. 

Freddie drips some lube on his dick and strokes himself to spread it around his dick. He lines himself up with Auston’s hole and slowly pushes in. Freddie moans at the feeling of Auston’s tightness around his hard cock. Freddie bottoms out, his hips flush with Auston’s ass. Freddie places his hands on Auston’s hips to ground himself. 

“You feel so good baby,” Freddie says breathlessly. 

Auston whines as Freddie slowly slides his dick out before thrusting back into Auston’s wet hole. Freddie keeps his pace slow, letting Auston get used to his size. Despite fingering him open, it’s still a stretch whenever Freddie slides into Auston. 

Freddie begins picking up his pace, his cock thrusting in and out Auston quickly. They’re both moaning at the feeling, Freddie’s dick filling Auston up and Auston clenching down around Freddie’s cock. 

“Fuck daddy I’m gonna come,” Auston moans as his hands grip the sheets around his head. Freddie can see his dick is hard and leaking, precome beading at the tip and dripping down onto the bed. 

“You’ve been so good baby,” Freddie says as he continues pounding into Auston, his hands gripping tightly onto Auston’s hips, “Want you to come on my cock,” 

Auston moans loudly and Freddie feels him tighten around his dick as he comes. Freddie continues fucking him, his thrusts urelenting as Auston comes down from his orgasm. 

Freddie quickly pulls out and turns Auston over, pushing him down onto his back. Auston’s caught off guard, his face looking surprised at Freddie’s sudden movements. 

“Wanna see you when I come,” Fredde whispers before sliding back into Auston. He leans down and kisses Auston, his tongue sliding into Auston’s mouth. He feels Auston’s hands come up and tangle in his hair, gently tugging. 

Freddie fucks into Auston hard, chasing his own release. Auston feels so good, his hole still tight around Freddie’s cock. He feels the familiar heat in his abdomen and knows he’s close to coming. 

Auston pulls back from the kiss, his hands still in Freddie’s hair, “Come in me daddy,” He whispers between them.

Freddie moans and he’s coming, his toes curling at the sensation. His hips are flush against Auston, his dick buried in Auston’s ass. He comes for what feels like forever, filling Auston up. 

Freddie’s orgasm subsides and he comes back down to earth. He looks down and sees Auston staring up at him with a soft smile. Freddie feels his face mirror Auston’s and he leans down to kiss Auston. 

“Fuck, that was hot,” Auston says against Freddie’s lips. 

Freddie smirks and slides out of Auston. He kneels down by Auston’s ass and sees his come slide out of Auson’s hole. Freddie leans in, his tongue licking against Auston’s hole and tasting himself. 

Auston yelps when Freddie tongues at him, not expecting the feeling. Freddie crawls back up Auston’s body and grabs Auston’s chin, opening his mouth up. Freddie parts his lips and his come drips down and into Auston’s waiting mouth. Freddie uses his hand to close Auston’s mouth and sees Auston’s Adam’s apple bob as he swallows. 

“Taste so good daddy,” Auston says and pulls Freddie down towards him.

They make out languidly,the urgency now gone. It feels like forever before they pull apart, their lips red and shiny with spit. 

“Thanks daddy,” Auston says and chuckles. 

“Anytime,” Freddie says and gives Auston one last peck on the lips before rolling off to the side and pulling Auston in close to him. 

Freddie kisses Auston’s neck and smiles against his skin before closing his eyes and feeling himself drift off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> maybe one day i'll be able to write something without porn but today is not that day
> 
> hope u all enjoyed! feedback is very much welcome :)
> 
> join me on twitter @iuvwitch_


End file.
